


Saving Grace

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is a puppy - as usual, Maggie is fine in this one, and she apparently has a strong death wish at times, because Maggie is cool, but she's fine too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: When Kara saves Maggie she's doing it for Alex, even if it means that she has to hurt herself in the process. What she doesn't know is that Alex and Maggie aren't even together anymore but maybe that's not a bad thing if it helps Alex to finally admit her feelings for Kara with a little help from Maggie





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really love Maggie in this story and should there ever be a sequel she will definitely be a major part of it!

She knew she had to do something the moment she saw Maggie jumping into the line of fire. It was a reckless move, one that easily rivalled Alex’s spur of the moment decisions and that’s how Kara ended up taking the hit for Maggie to save her very much human form, the last thing on her mind being Alex and how she couldn’t lose Maggie before she was being forced onto the ground by a harsh blow.

The world around her was already fading into darkness when Alex ran towards her, frantically shouting her name, a distant echo in Kara’s head before she finally passed out just when Alex arrived by her side.

“Oh my god, Kara”, Alex shouted through the noise around them, the battle still in full force while she tried to shake Kara awake.

There weren’t a lot of visible injuries but whatever weapon their enemy had used on Kara had knocked her out and Alex began to worry when Kara didn’t respond to any of her attempts to wake her up again.

“Alex, I’m so sorry”, Maggie was breathless when she arrived at Alex’s side, her gaze immediately dropping to Kara whose head was now resting in Alex’s lap while they waited for help to arrive.

“You were so stupid, Maggie! Why did you have to jump in front of that alien’s gun, you knew Kara would get in the way to protect you!”, Alex snapped at Maggie but her face softened moments later when she realized how harsh her words had sounded.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to- “, she immediately began to apologize but Maggie was quick in cutting her off.

“No, you’re right, I shouldn’t have done that. It was stupid and I’m the one who is sorry. Let’s just hope that help will get here soon”, Maggie sighed and carefully rested a hand on Kara’s arm, keeping Alex company until the paramedics arrived to take Kara back to the DEO where they could find the source of her blackout.

 

They soon figured out that the weapon had impacted and drained some of Kara’s powers, leaving her weakened and injured and they could do little more than put her under the sun lamps and wait for her to recover and wake up again once her powers gradually returned.

Alex was relieved but still worried, Kara had rarely ever looked that small and fragile and she wouldn’t leave her side, no matter how much the others insisted that she needed rest too.  
Maggie quietly kept her company for most parts, bringing her coffee or snacks every now and then, knowing Alex wouldn’t take care of herself when she was worried about Kara.

 

“You really love her, don’t you?”, Maggie asked after a while, her eyes not leaving Kara’s sleeping form and watching as Alex gently intertwined her fingers with Kara’s.

“I do”, Alex didn’t try to deny it, they had talked about this before, not in depth but Maggie didn’t need to hear Alex say the words to understand just how deep her love for Kara ran and she had quietly accepted it, had accepted that Alex needed Kara more than anyone else and that their relationship never had a real chance from the moment they met.

They were still friends though and Maggie supported her and Alex was eternally grateful for that, especially now, when nobody quite seemed to understand her heartache like Maggie did.

“You should tell her, Alex”, Maggie lightly squeezed Alex’s free hand, softly smiling at her when Alex finally looked at her after staring at Kara for so long.

“I know, it’s just- “, Alex sighed and averted her gaze once again, “It’s hard”, she sounded defeated and Maggie knew all too well that Alex was doubting herself once again.

“Trust me, she knows. She may not admit it to herself but deep down she knows it and feels the same. I’ve seen it in her eyes but never knew what it meant until I saw it in your eyes as well”, for a moment Maggie seemed to be lost in her thoughts before she turned to Alex once again to see her processing what she had just told her.

Hearing Maggie’s words Alex wondered if others had seen it too, if people around them knew when the both of them had been so oblivious to it, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away when she felt Kara’s fingers move against hers.

 

“Kara!”, Alex immediately looked up to see Kara squinting at the bright light above her and carefully ran her fingers through Kara’s hair when she heard her groan.

“Alex”, Kara whispered, voice hoarse, and slowly opened her eyes to find Alex’s worried eyes fixed on her.

“Gosh, Kara, you were so stupid, how could you- “, Alex rambled but cut herself off before adding “I could have lost you, Kara, I- please don’t ever do that to me again, okay? I can’t lose you”, her voice cracked at the words and the last part came out in a mere whisper while her eyes steadily filled with tears that threatened to fall with each passing moment.

“I’m sorry, Alex, I really am”, Kara looked sad at that and it broke Alex’s heart all over again. “It’s just, I knew I had to save Maggie. I know you need her, Alex, and I didn’t want you to lose her”, Kara quietly explained, tears now welling in her own eyes as well and her gaze dropping to the side to avoid Alex’s and Maggie’s looks.

“I know you only meant well, but, the thing is, we aren’t together anymore, Kara, we broke up a while ago and decided to stay friends. You will always be more important to me and I think you should know that”, Alex finally admitted, holding her breath when Kara looked up at her in shock.

“You what? Alex, I- “, Kara tried to process what Alex had just told her but clearly had a hard time wrapping her head around that piece of information.

“Is this my fault? Because Alex, I never wanted to-“, Kara immediately began to apologize but Alex didn’t let her finish, not able to bear the guilty look on her face.

“No, Kara, it is not. My heart was with someone else the whole time and that wasn’t fair towards Maggie so we both agreed it would be better to end it before either of us got hurt.”, Alex softly explained and shot Maggie a small smile who nodded in agreement.

“Oh”, Kara whispered at that, biting her lip and averting her gaze once again before whispering “so, you found someone else then?”, Kara’s heart visibly broke at the question and a part of her didn’t want to hear the answer, didn’t want to have her hopes crushed once again but she needed to know as much as it hurt to hear the truth.

“Kara, Kara, please look at me”, Alex couldn’t stand to see the pain in Kara’s eyes, see the sadness swirling in them, but she needed Kara to look at her, to see she really meant what she was about to tell her.

“Kara, my heart was with you all along and it always has been. God, it took me so long to realize and admit that, but Kara, I love you and almost losing you today nearly broke me”, Alex was crying now, tears of heartache and relief and before she could say anything else Kara gently pulled her down and pressed her lips against Alex’s, relieved when she reciprocated the kiss after a moment of surprise, her thumbs tenderly brushing Kara’s cheeks as she deepened the kiss before eventually pulling back to smile at her.

“Wow”, was the first thing Kara said and Alex just let out a breathless laugh at that before replying “Yeah, wow”, which in turn caused Maggie to laugh and both Alex and Kara to look at her, having all but forgotten that the other woman was still with them as well.

“I thought I would never see the day that you two finally came around and realized your feelings for each other”, Maggie laughed and Alex and Kara just blushed at that before Alex turned to Kara once again and whispered “I love you, Kara, I really do” and leaning in for the softest kiss, grateful that with a little help she finally found happiness after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
